The 175th Hunger Games: The Special Children
by xShatteredAngelxx
Summary: For the sixth quarter quell, tributes will be assigned in groups of three to each special child. These so called special children have powers that will be essential in the games. OPEN SYOT. Plot inside


The crowd of the Capitol waited anxiously with excitement for the sixth quarter quell to be announced. As President Cobalt gracefully walked up on stage and filled the crowd with his presence, the crowd immediately went wild and erupted in cheers. They hardly noticed the unusual couple dressed in white coats and glasses in the side of the stage.

President Cobalt made a motion with his hand for the crowd to be silent, and immediately they did so. He brought his pale hand up to his face and slightly stroked his long dark moustache with his long nimble fingers. He appeared to be around his mid 40s. His onyx hair fell down to his cheekbones and matched the color of his empathetic eyes perfectly. The man had been President for around a decade now, and nobody doubted the fact that he was a clearly ruthless and lethal leader. Some people even had stated that he reminded them of the equally ruthless President that had ruled a century ago; President Snow.

Without further ado, President Cobalt wasted no time in speaking to the crowd once everyone went silent. "Welcome, citizens of the Capitol. I'm sure all of you have anxiously waited long enough, so I will proudly announce this year's 175th annual Hunger Games, and the sixth quarter quell that comes with it," He slowly explained.

"However, before I release any spoilers that will be expected to come in the quarter quell, I have a small demonstration to show to the Capitol," Cobalt turned towards the back of the stage where the elegant red curtains hid whatever was behind them. There were murmurs and whispers amongst the crowd, giving away that they were clearly baffled and confused. However, they were very intrigued to see the kind of demonstration that the President had put up for them.

Once the curtains slightly opened up to reveal two little girls with several peacekeepers trailing behind them as they walked into the stage, the crowd was even more confused.

The scientists that were standing at the side of the stage now made a full appearance by standing behind the two young girls as they stood beside President Cobalt in the center of the stage. "Now, I know what you all are thinking. What on earth am I planning to demonstrate with two ordinary little girls? Maybe some are thinking that I have decided to put even younger children into the Games, yes?" President Cobalt teased the audience, and all of them appeared to be less confused. Some of them cheered and shouted out yes, while others were less than thrilled about sending innocent little children to their deaths as easy prey to the older tributes.

"Well, I'll have you know that these children...are not ordinary at all." Cobalt gave a small menacing smile.

The crowd gasped and turned to look at each other as murmurs and whispers once again echoed throughout the audience. "They are not mutts, no. They are simply a special kind of tributes. Allow me, or rather them, to demonstrate." Cobalt stepped right beside the younger looking girl out of the two, who appeared to be around seven or eight years old. The young girl had long wavy chocolate brown hair, along with slight tan skin and steely grey eyes.

"This everyone, is Nyx. She is...what we would call a telekinetic." Cobalt nodded at the female scientist who was standing behind her. The scientists pulled out three knives from her bag and proceeded to throw them up in the air where Nyx was standing. Before the crowd even had time to gasp, expecting the girl to be implied by the knives, they couldn't believe their eyes once they saw the knives floating in mid-air above her head. She made the knives spin for several moments before letting them drop to the floor in front of her.

The crowd just stared at the knives with wide eyes, until erupting in cheers and claps. "They're mutants," Several of the audience members murmured.

"Very well, now..." Cobalt stepped away from Nyx and stopped right beside the other girl who appeared to be around nine years old. She had long wavy auburn hair with pale skin and warm brown eyes. "This here is Winter. She has the power to heal, which is very essential in the Games indeed. Unfortunately however, she cannot heal severe wounds on humans yet."

The male scientist behind her brought in a small cage with a bird who had hurt it's wing and was unable to fly. As he pulled the injured bird out and gave it to Winter, the audience found themselves closely peering at the bird to see if she would be able to heal it.

The young girl pursed her lips in concentration as she lightly tapped at the bird's injured wing, causing a small blue glowing light to emit from her finger. The bird suddenly began to outstretch both of it's wings before flapping them completely. Winter raised her hands and threw the bird up, who immediately responded by flying around the stage. She giggled and gave a big smile.

The audience cheered and clapped once again, completely astonished at the two little girls standing on the stage before them. "You like what you see, yes? There are exactly six more children like them. I plan to put each and every one of them in the Games this year. Now, despite them having powers, they are still young children who need protection. For the quarter quell twist, I will assign the tributes in groups of three along with a mutant child. In exchange for their protection, the mutant children will provide them extra essential abilities that they could use in the Games. However, if their mutant child dies, then all three tributes die. The same doesn't go for the mutant child, since all three tributes need to die in order for that child to be killed on spot. The tributes have only one lifeline while the child has three," President Cobalt explained, receiving nods of agreement from the audience.

"Now for the sixth quarter quell, I could begin by saying the usual, "as a reminder to the rebels...etcetera, etcetera," however, I will not. I believe the rebels got the memo by now not to mess around with the power of the Capitol a century ago." Cobalt dryly mused, earning chuckles and laughter from the crowd. "So, for my own personal amusement and as a reminder that the rebels have been non-existent for decades now, since the districts have long been defeated by the Capitol and forced into eternal submission, I proudly announce the sixth quarter quell to the dear citizens of the Capitol," He stated.

The crowd roared with absolute excitement, and several of them even screamed. President Cobalt smiled and waved at them, before the light to the stage went off. He proceeded to walk off the stage followed by the peacekeepers and the scientists dragging Winter and Nyx along with them.

* * *

**~Rules for sending in a tribute~**

1) For every female tribute you submit, you must submit an escort as well.

2) For every male tribute you submit, you must submit a head stylist as well.

3) The form is on my profile

4) The pictures of the mutant kids are on my profile as well

5) I want tributes sent via PM

6) If you reserve a tribute, please submit the form to me ASAP

7) If you do submit a tribute, then please review. It will increase the chances of the tribute surviving

8) Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!

**~Plot~**

Instead of only one tribute winning, I will allow up to three or four. This being said because I am going to have them be part of a rebellion in the sequel of this SYOT. It's been a century since Katniss and the rebellion failed since the Capitol had them all executed in this story. So this will be a start for the new one in order to permanently shut down the Games. Intriguing plot? Leave comments and reviews to tell me what you think.


End file.
